Camp
by storywritter99
Summary: Betty moved to Shadowlake with her mother to get a fresh start from their horrible life in Riverdale. She went to a camp that is held in a cabin filled woods. Betty gets a connection with local Shawlake resident Jughead Jones. Bughead, its pretty much an AU.
1. chapter 1

The Summer holidays started a week ago. Betty's mother had not been as strict since her father had been arrested. She replaced most of her pastel clothing with colours like dark red, black, blue and purple. She got rid of her ponytail too.

This Summer her mother is sending her to a camp. The camp is in her new town that she moved to called Shawdowlake. There is woods in Shadowlake full of cabins, lakes and hideouts. Her mother thinks it would be a great way to meet new people. As soon as the school year ended in Riverdale, Betty and her mother moved.

The camp isn't a necessarily strict camp, it's girls and boys between the ages of 14 and 18. Betty was 18. Hopefully she will meet new people. The camp is literally to meet new people, that's the purpose, it's a bunch of teens living in cabins for a few weeks. All kinds of people went.

Betty's mom dropped her off to the main cabin, where the adult volunteers stayed. The adults didn't really stop party's. They don't know how all the alcohol gets to the party's but, they don't stop it. They don't stop couples or people hooking-up, if there 16 and over. The camp id purely teen fun and the adults are there in case if emergencies and to supply food to the cabins.

She registered and she was shown to her cabin. Betty hugged her mom goodbye then Alice left. When Betty entered she seen two girls in there already. The cabins were either all girls or all boys. "Ooh you must be the other girl. I'm Cheryl, from Greendale, and this is Veroinca all the way from New York" The red haired girl said. She was skinny and average height. She was wearing bold red lipstick. He shirt was white and her skirt was black, with tan tights. She had black heeled boots on, that added her to her height. The other raven haired girl was smaller, and a little curver. She wore pearls around her neck and on her ears. She wore a black skin tight dress and black tights. Her shoes were black heels also. "Hi, I'm Betty, I just moved to Shadowlake from Riverdale" Betty announced. Betty was wearing a black skirt, that showed her long creamy legs, and a purple v-neck t-shirt that showed her cleavage. Her hair was down to her shoulders.

"Well welcome Betty! We do this every year, it's great, party's, boys, beers, I'm sure you'll love it" Veroinca said. "Which room is mine?" Betty asked. "Second one down the hall, it's in between the two taken rooms" Cheryl said. "Thanks"

Betty unpacked her stuff then went back to the living room to the girls. "So Betty, we need to know everything about you" Cheryl said. "Okay I'm guessing, you're 18, dickhead dad, mom tries hard, you have a sister, you're not a virgin, your first time was in some boys bedroom after some dance, you used to have different style of clothing. Now what did I get right?" Veroinca said. Betty was shocked. So much of that was true. "Okay well yes I'm 18, my dad got arrested recently, he was a cerial killer, my mom used to try so hard, make me perfect, she let loose since my parrents divorce, I gave a sister who lived in California, with her husband, also my brother was killed my his roommate, yes I'm not a virgin, it was after a dance, I was also drunk, my clothing was different, all pastels and perfect. Your good" Betty said.

It felt good telling these girls about her, they would be sharing a cabin, they were as well to know this stuff. "What about you guys?" Betty asked. Veroinca and Cheryl were quite shocked, mostly about her father. "Okay well, I had a twin, Jason, he was killed by my father, when the truth came out he killed himeself. Daddy's twin, now is my mother's lover, I'm 18, lesbian, and now a virgin, first time with a guy was 16 I got drunk at a party, first time with a girl I was 17, it was with Toni Topaz, here, I think she might be here again, that's it I guess" Cheryl said. Her life was also quite sad with her family. "And Veroinca?" Betty said. "Okay well I'm 18, most people say I'm rich, I'm an only child and my parents have dent with crime, never arrested. My first time was when I was nearly 17 and my boyfriend in New York. I was sober too. That's about it" Veroinca said.

"Well I look forward to the next few weeks with you guys" Betty said. "Us too" Cheryl said. "Oh Betty there's a party later in one of the hideouts, you have to come with us" Veroinca said. "Yes, it's to celebrate the first day here, maybe you will get lucky, you can meet all our other friends, Archie, Chuck, Reggie, Kevin, Moose, Toni, Josie, Sweat Pea, Jughead and Fangs" Cheryl said. "Tell me a bit about them?" Betty asked.

"Okay, Archie a sexy ginger, I've been eyeing him up since last year and this year I want him, so off limits. Chuck is a typical fuck-boy kind of guy, last year he hooked up with about 30 girls here, and never said two words to them since, if you want to have some sex, go to him. Reggie and Josie have something so I'm just going to say they're off limits. Kevin and Moose do too, they are so cute, off limits. Toni is Cheryl's, off limits. Sweat Pea is tall and quite handsome, you might like him. Fangs is loud and can be annoying, but you'll like him." Veroinca said. Betty realised she missed somebody. "What about Jughead?" Betty asked. "Oh Jughead, he's... sexy. No one can ever figure what he wants in a woman, he has hooked up with people here, but nobody's right for him, he's a nice friend and a good guy, just doesn't commit." Veroinca answered.

"Now let's get ready for that party" Cheryl said. "Bring Stuff you need to get ready to my room it's the biggest"

Betty gathered the stuff she needed, like makeup, an outfit and a fair straighter. As they were doing they're makeup Betty was wondering about Jughead. "Can I have more info on Jughead" Betty asked. "Okay, he's so mysterious, it's like he knows what everyone is thinking and can read them so easily, but it's impossible to read him. It's hard to get a conversation going with him if he doesn't know you" Veroinca said. "Okay well I guess I'll meet him tonight" Betty said.

The girls continued getting to know each other and getting ready. When they were ready they headed out.

When they arrived to the hideout that the party was in, it was already quite packed. Inside there was a little bar set up with a large variety of drinks and someone there to hand them out. All drinks were free. There was music in the background playing and an area where bodies were dancing. There were tables and chairs around the dance floor.

They came inside and got a drink. "What will it be?" The guy behind the bar asked. "Just three beers" Veroinca said. She handed them the beers. "Thanks" Betty said as she took it.

Veroinca and Cheryl were looking around for their other friends. They were in the back corner where the music wasn't that loud, sitting in a circle at a large table. "Oh look Ronnie there they are" Cheryl shouted over the music. There were a few empty chairs at the table. Veroinca took Betty's hand as they followed Cheryl over.

"Guys we would like you to meet our cabin mate, Betty" Veroinca said. "Hey Betty" the group said. "Who's who?" Betty whispered to Veroinca. "Oh well that's Archie, the red-haired hunk the guy talking to him is Chuck. The guy with big lips and the girl with the red dress on his laps making out, that's Reggie and Josie. The girl with pink hair is Toni. The guy that's a bit tan and has a leather jacket is Fangs, beside him also with a leather jacket is Sweat Pea. The two guys in that corner making out, is Kevin and Moose, Moose is the guy to your left. And the beanie wearing boy there is Jughead" Veroinca told her. Jughead caught her eye the most. He was dark and he was mysterious. He was extremely handsome, and sexy.

Jughead looked up at the mention of his name. He seen a sexy, blonde, gorgeous girl about his age standing in between Veroinca and Cheryl. He heard them introduce her but didn't take any notice. Veroinca and Cheryl were normally the people to bring more people to their group, when they liked them. There was two empty seats between Jughead and Toni, that worked in his favour because Cheryl sat with Cheryl and Veroinca took the seat beside Archie. Betty sat down beside Jughead.

"So where are yiu from Betty?" Jughead asked. She turned to him and smiled. "Well I was living in Riverdale all my life, then a week ago my mom and I moved here to Shadowlake. What about you Jughead, where are you from?" Betty asked. "I live here in Shadowlake, have all my life" Jughead said. Betty was happy about that. This guy being in her new town, that sounded amazing.

Betty and Jughead were having casual conversations about themselves, Veroinca and Archie noticed. "Wow, it's not like Jughead to engage a full on conversation within ten seconds of meeting some one, especially a girl" Archie said. Chuck overheard them and looked towards Jughead and Betty. They were staring into each other's eyes, they were laughing at something Betty just said. Now that was unusual. "What's happening? This is so weird" said Chuck. "Well Betty is nice, So is Jughead, we can just be happy for them" Veroinca said.

Everyone at that table got drunk. They wrmere celebrating the begging of another epic summer. Kevin and Moose left first and went to Moose and Reggie's cabin, Josie and Reggie followed them. Cheryl and Toni went back to Cheryl's bed, Veroinca and Archie went to Veroinca's. They knew Jughead would help Betty get back. Sweat Pea, Fangs and Chuck all headed to their cabins next. Leaving Betty and Jughead. They were both drunk, but still loving each other's company. They didn't realise they were the last people at the party until they liked around and nobody was there.

"Walk me home?" Betty asked. "Of course m'lady" Jughead said. Cheryl and Veroinca always had the same cabin. They entered, not knowing it was 4am, and all the couples in there were asleep. "You wana stay Romeo?" Betty asked. "I thought you'd never ask" Jughead said and followed her to her room. They both feel themselves become nearly sober and focused more in the situation.

"Okay well I'm just going to put on my pjs" Betty said. "I don't think you'll need them" Jughead said. Betty but her lip. She wanted him, now. Even tho they were drunk, and might not remember, she wanted him.

Betty went up to him and kissed him. It was a deep passionate kiss for both of them. From there on, the rest was a blurr for both of them, but he or she would never forget how amazing it was.

The next morning, Betty and Jughead woke up the latest in the house, not knowing the woke everyone up last night. Veroinca was making breakfast for Cheryl, Toni and Archie.

"Her did you hear whoever was in Betty's room last night? Like damm that bed sure does creek" Toni said. "Her voice sure can be loud" Cheryl said. "Who do you think it was" Archie asked the group but then Jughead emerged from Betty's bedroom in nothing but underwear. They all turned.

"I thought it was earlier" Jughead said as his face flushed red in embarrassment. "Guess he's the lucky guy" Veroinca said as she flipped a pancake. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you Jug?" Cheryl asked. "No we both thought it was earlier so I decided I would go eat breakfast and Betty is having a shower" he said. "You hungry?" Veroinca asked. "I could never turn down Ronnie's famous pancakes" Jughead said as he took a seat. "Dude put some clothes on" Archie said. "Oh yeah sorry man" Jughead said as he ran back to Betty's room.

Betty came out of the shower with her hair up in a towel and in a robe. "Morning guys" Betty said as she entered the kitchen. "You hungry Betty? I'm making pancakes" Veroinca said. "Oh yeah sure, thanks" Betty said as she took a seat.

Jughead came back fully dressed this time and took a seat beside Betty and Archie. Everyone was staring at them with big grins. "Is it just me or all of them staring at us?" Jughead whispered to Betty, it was loud enough so they could hear. "Oh were just curios about at about 4am there was beds creaking, a woman screaming, wals banging and a man moaning. We're all just wondering what's that about" Cheryl said. "Okay we had sex," Jughead said so they would stop, they were still staring. "What else dk you want to know?" Betty asked them. "How was it?" Veroinca asked. "What?" Betty said. "How was the sex?" She asked again."I'm not answering that, espially while Archie is here" Betty said. "Oh no please do, I was going to ask Jug the same question" Archie said. "We were drunk, but I remember it being amazing" Jughead said. "Yes, that's right" Betty said. "Ooh I ship you two soo hard!" Screamed Veroinca.

They just talked casually while they ate the rest of their breakfasts. Jughead liked Betty. Betty liked Jughead. They were amazing together. Last night was incredible on both sides. What will happen next though?

 **New fanfic! I hope you all enjoy this AU of Bughead. I will have more detailed smut, at times when both Betty and Jughead are sober. I'll try get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I really hope people like this one. My other Bughead fanfic is called ' _New girl'_ I recommended you have a read, people do like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

When Jughead, Archie and Toni left, Betty knew she would be intorgated. As soon as Cheryl kissed Toni goodbye, they turned to Betty.

"Okay Betty spill" Cheryl ordered. "We are not leaving these seats until you give us some deats!" Veroinca said. "What do you want me to say?" Betty asked. "How did that happen?" Veroinca asked. "Well we didn't realise we were the last people there until I took my eyes away from him, it was like 3:45am I think? Anyway he walked me home, I invited him to stay... and you know the rest" Betty said. "Are you going to see him again?" Cheryl asked. "Well I suppose I will when he's with you guys and all your friends" Betty said. "Betty I've never two people connect so much within 12 hours of knowing each other. You both live in this town, you'll still see him when this is over, it's meant to be" Veroinca said. "Well we did get on really well" Betty said. "Like a house on fire, you mean" Cheryl said. "Listen most of us have been doing this camp since 14, Jughead, Archie, me Cheryl and Kevin have been in a little group here since then. New people, new members. Jughead has never really got to know anyone as well as he got to know you last night, not even us when we first started hanging out with him and Arch" Veroinca said.

Betty thought to herself. "Maybe he just thought it was time to change and surprise everyone" Betty said. "Jughead doesn't change, like yes he's glown up, but he doesn't change himself" Cheryl said. "You got something there Betts, Jug will treat you right, if you want him to" Veroinca said.

"Oh yeah, Betty, we forgot to tell you we invited everyone to hang out here tonight, our cabin is always the best. And were great hostesses" said Cheryl. "Okay" Betty said. "Betty, you wait here, while we go get the pizzas and sodas from the main cabin. The guys will be here soon" Veroinca said as she put on her shoes. "Okay, is it everyone from last night? I didn't really talk to anyone but Jughead last night" Betty said. "Yes they're all coming, I don't think you'll be able to get to know everyone as well as you did with Jug" Cheryl told her. "Don't be long" Betty said as they left.

Betty was watching Tv when there was a knock on the door. ' _Veroinca and Cheryl are only gone like 5 minutes? It must be the guys'_ Betty thought. She hopped up and answered the door. It was just Jughead. "Hey Juggie. Ronnie and Cheryl are just going getting soda and pizza. Come in" Betty said. He came in and she closed the door. "How was the integration after I left this morning?" Jughead asked. "They really like to know every detail" Betty said. Jughead laughed. "Sound like them" he said.

Jughead and Betty were staring into each other's eyes. Similar to last night. "I don't think I got to tell you last night, how beautiful you are Betty Cooper" Jughead said as he put the hair in her face behind her ear. Betty blushed. They didn't notice Cheryl, Veroinca, Archie, Chuck, Kevin and Moose peeping through the window.

Betty leaned up to him, and kissed him. He kissed back with the same fiery passion. She put on arm in his neck and the other through his hair. He put his hands on her back. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she welcomed it in. Their tongues collided and they were both lost in the moment. All thoughts were wiped from their minds.

Josie, Reggie, Toni, Fangs and Sweta Pea showed up and seen everyone crowed around the window. They looked through the one where no one was looking and they seen Betty and Jughead making out. They were confused because they didn't know what happened last night.

"Okay guys, I'm not waiting for them to finish" Chery said and busted open the door. It startled Betty and Jughead and they pulled away from each other. Everyone followed them in, the whole group. "Did you just all come together? It were you stalking us through the windows?" Jughead asked. "The second one" Archie said. "Well Thanks for ruining our moment guys" Jughead said sarcastically. "We weren't going to wait for you and Betty to take it to the bedroom and have sex again" Cheryl said. "Again?"Said everyone that didn't know. "I knew you guys would hook up" Chuck said. "Let's get those Pizzas in the oven Ronnie" Betty said taking them from Veroinca and trying to aboud that conversation again.

Most the guys sat on the couches. "Jughead your acting weird" Archie said. "You are the people that just watched people make out for I don't know how long" Jughead said. "I mean all the stuff with Betty" Achie said. Jughead didn't answer. "What's she like anyway?" Sweat Pea asked. "She's amazing" Jughead said. "You've known her for not even 24 hours man" Reggie said. "I spent all last night talking to her" Jughead said. "What about the sex?" Chuck asked. Jughead just started at him. "What it's just a question" Chuck said. "It's... nice" Jughead said. "Really bro? Your an 18 year old with two books published, you know every word in the dictionary and all you can think of it _nice?_ That's not what I heard last night" Archie said. "You heard?" Moose said. "I was staying with Ronnie, Jug and Betty came in at fucking 4am and started banging" Archie said. "We were drunk" Jughead said. "You still don't remember it though?" Reggie said. "Some parts, anyway I'm not continuing this conversation" Jughead said and got up.

Betty took the pizzas out of the oven and sliced them. "Pizzas are ready!" She shouted to everyone in the cabin. Betty placed the pizzas in the middle of the large table and took a seat. Everyone sat down too. "So Betty where are you from" Moose asked accross the table. "I lived in Riverdale all my life, but about a week ago my mom and I moved to Shadowlake" Betty said. "Oh me Jug, Moose, Josie, Kevin and Toni are from here too" Archie said. Betty nodded her head.

"My dad is the Sherriff in Riverdale, I live here with my mom" Kevin said. "Oh Sherriff Keller" Betty said. "Did you hear about the black hood? Some middle aged guy went around killing like high school students and anyone who ' _was a sinner'"_ Kevin said. Betty froze. Cheryl and Veroinca looked at each other in shock. Jughead also froze. He knew about this too. "What?" Kevin asked. "Um, yeah. That was awful. I'm the one who caught him, and then after called you dad" Betty said. Kevin had a confused look. "But his daughter caught him..." Kevin began then froze. He looked to Veroinca, she gave him a look that said it all. His mouth went to a perfect 'o'. "I am so sorry Betty, I didn't know" Kevin said. "It's fine, really. I haven't seen my father since he got arrested" Betty said. "So Archie, have you been working on any songs lately" Veroinca said trying to change the conversation.

The conversation was kept casual and light for the rest of dinner. Everyone got to know each other. "Hey I was thinking tomorrow morning we go down to that lake we went last year and go swimming. I was thinking around 10am?" Toni said. "That's a great idea TT" Cheryl said. "Yeah that's great, I just hope Reg has better swim shorts than last year, hopefully they won't fall off" Josie said. Everyone laughed.

The next morning everyone was at the lake at about 10am. Betty, Cheryl and Veroinca were the last to arrive. Only Jughead was in the water so far. There was two diving boards, a small one, and a tall one. "It's warm out" Cheryl said. "Yeah, I'm going swimming" Betty said as she took off her shirt and shorts. She was wearing a red bikini. It suited her body perfectly. It made her ass and tits look amazing. She had a toned stomach, which took most people b surprise. "Wooah Betty, forgot to mention your a super model" Toni said. Betty just laughed. "Why didn't Jughead tell us she was so much hotter with less clothes" Chuck said. "Jughead didn't tell us anything bro" Archie said.

Betty climbed up the big diving board. "You sure you can dive from there blondie?" Sweat Pea said. "Why? Can't you?" Betty said. She dove into the water and came up beside Jughead. She swam to him and he took her in his arms. "You look gorgeous in your bathing suit" Jughead said to her. Betty wrapped her legs around him underwater, so nobody would see. "Yeah?" Betty said. "Yes you do" He said. She giggled and leaned towards him. He met her and they kissed.

The kiss broke and they just started at each other. "I ship Bughead so hard" Kevin said. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Veroinca said. "Hey! Get a room!" Reggie shouted to them.Betty and Jughead laughed. "That's not a bad idea" Betty whispered in his ear. Jughead smiled. "What are you doing this evening?" Jughead asked. "Nothing that I know of. Why?" Betty said. "Well, how about around 8pm you come over to mine, Archie, Chuck and Kevin's cabin, it's number 12, one of the big ones" Jughead said. "I'll be there" she said. They started making out again.

Toni and Cheryl laid out towels to lie down on and sunbath. Reggie, Josie and Kevin joined Betty and Jughead in the water.

Betty got up out of the water and joined Cheryl and Toni sunbathing. "So Cooper, what's happening between you and Jones" Chuck said as he sat down beside her. "I don't really know" Betty said. "So your single?" Chuck asked. "Chuck, Betty isn't interested in you, sweatie" Veroinca said. "Right" Chuck said and got up to go back talking to Archie, Moose, Sweat Pea and Fangs.

More people came to the lake, most of them were young. Veroinca and Betty decided to go back to their cabin around 2pm. "We are leaving now, bye bye" Veroinca said. Jughead got up out of the water. He walked up to Betty. "Bye Jug" Betty said. "Are we still on for tonight?" He asked her. "Wouldn't dare to cancel" she said.

 **Okay, this story isn't the best, I'm not that good if a writer, it does seem rushed. I'm aware. I've tried to make this story as best I can but I'm just not that good. I have all these ideas for fanfics, and I can't word them correctly.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and next one will be out soon. Please review and comment!**


End file.
